warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bossi
Originally a minor noble family of Iber in the Emilian Marches one branch of the Bossi has risen to power and infamy in the last few generations through the Ecclesiarchy. Origins The Bossi claim collateral descent from the gubernatorial house of Iber but no such link has been confirmed by unbiased authorities. Whatever the origins of the House may have been the first of them to achieve planetary and later Sectorial prominence was Calixtus Bossus who began his career as a canon of the Cathedra Argante. He entered the service of Lord Alonse di Trastamare, a cadet of the Gubernatorial House who successfully claimed the governorship of Neapolis in right of his wife. Calixtus serving him as a counselor and advisor as well as confessor. Calixus recommended himself to the then Arch-Cardinal pretendant of Romuleia by using his diplomatic skills backed by the power of Neapolis to smooth out the succession schism of 729.M41. He was rewarded by a lesser Cardinalate, that of Valens Majora. His election to the Arch-Cardinalate of Romuleia in 755.M41 came as a surprise to all concerned - most definitely including himself. But it laid the foundation for the Bossi's later prominence and pwoer. Familia Romuleia Appian Bossus b. 731.M41, Arch-Cardinal of Romuleia and Primate Pretendant of the Aliris Sector. Petrus Lucius Bossus b. 760.M41, son of Deacon Appian Bossus and his first wife Girael Lucia. Petrus is presently Lord Palatine of Grande Iblis, Lord General and Commander of Sarkomand. Gironda Bossa b. 767.M41, second child of Appian Bossus and his first wife. Gironda was married by her father to Haymon Doria, Trader Princeps and Senator of Serenissa, as part of an alliance with that power to further their mutual interests at the expense of the Lord Sector. Doria's unexpected assissination - at the behest of the Arch-Cardinal say some - left his young widow as his sole heir, if she could keep it. Gironda not only kept it but went further than her late husband ever did becoming not only Princepessa and Senatrix but Grand Admiral of Ships of Serenissa. This is not all good news for Appian as Gironda has shown herself to at least as interested in furthering the League's ends and her own as the fortunes of House Bossi. Bellisent Bossa b. 769.M41 third and youngest child of Appian Bossus and his first wife. Bellisent has been married and divorced from a series of ever more high ranking and powerful husbands as her father's career and his political needs changed. First to a pair Iberian aristocrats, successively not simultaneously, and later to the heir presumptive of the present Vicarius of Romuleia Mattos Cessare. Possibly as a result of this blatantly obvious manipulation Bellisent has become quite anti-political and not very friendly to her father or his ambitions. She currently lives appart from her husband - to both their content - as colonel of a PDF regiment raised from the Cessare estates. Sebastian Bossus b. 794.M41 to Cardinal-Archdeacon Appian Bossus and his companion Vanissa Candia. Named by his father for the Blessed Saint Sebastian Thor and intended from birth to follow in his ecclesiachal footsteps. Anything but a saint 'Bastian Bossus has shown himself to be an able and ruthless soldier. Macharius Bossus b. 796.M41, second son of Appian Bossus and his companion Vanissa Candia. Named in honor of the great general Solar Macharius Appian expected this son to be the soldier of the family. While a miserable failure at open warfare Macharius is a past-master of intrigue and under-handed tricks. Helenia Bossa b. 800.M41, third child of Appian Bossus and his companion Vanissa Candia. Memmius Bossus b. 811.M41, fourth and youngest child of Appian Bossus and his companion Vanissa Candia. This son is rather an afterthought with his powerful father. Memmius has been gifted with both Ecclesiarchal benefices and a military fiefdom indicating a certain confusion as to his intended career. Lauria Bossa b. 822.M41, daughter of Arch-Cardinal Appian Bossus and his secret wife Julia Domnis. Romulus Bossus b. 827.M41, second child of Appian Bossus and his second wife Julia Domnis.